a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window cover systems, to window cover systems using various cover materials such as pleated or non-pleated fabrics or slats or blinds, and to vertically and horizontally oriented cover systems, that is, those in which the pleats or blinds or slats are oriented vertically or horizontally.
The term xe2x80x9cwindow coverxe2x80x9d is used here for convenience, but with the understanding that my invention can be used to cover other areas or openings, such as doorways. Also, for convenience frequent reference is made to pleated fabric window cover systems, but this reference is exemplary and not limiting, for as indicated above the invention is applicable to various materials, including non-pleated fabrics and blinds. As shown in FIG. 2, the terms xe2x80x9clongitudinal widthxe2x80x9d (or simply xe2x80x9cwidthxe2x80x9d) and xe2x80x9cheightxe2x80x9d of a window cover refer to the dimensions xe2x80x9cwxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d, respectively.
b. Current State of the Relevant Art
Over the past several years, pleated shade systems have become a popular form of window treatment. One version of a pleated shade system available from Verosol USA, Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa., under the trademark RIDEAU, utilizes a prepleated fabric with strong, permanently set pleats which pack very tightly. The Verosol fabric pleats are single pleats. Another version of prepleated fabric is a dual pleated xe2x80x9chollowxe2x80x9d fabric recently introduced by the Window Fashion Division of Hunter Douglas, Inc. of Broomfield, Colo., under the trademark DUETTE. Graber, Inc. markets a CRYSTAL PLEAT brand, dual hollow pleated fabric window cover. A seamed pleated fabric cover is available from Verosol, USA, Inc. under the trademark FINALE.
Several of these pleated fabrics work very well in pleated shade systems because the pleats run horizontally and the regularity of the pleats is controlled by the weight of a board or other length of rigid material fastened to the bottom edge of the area of pleated fabric.
A major problem associated with attempting to use the prepleated material in vertical orientations is the difficulty in providing uniform hanging of the pleats. Because of the strongly set pleats, the material tends to behave like a tension spring. The pleats have a spring inherent bias toward the packed-together or closed state of the fabric. When used in a vertical drape, this spring force makes the material hang with uneven draping when the drape is closed (i.e. the open state of the pleated fabric) because the bottom portion of the material which is not mechanically constrained tends to draw together. Thus the pleats do not hang straight and the appearance is unacceptable.
An additional problem occurs when the drape is being traversed open (closed or packed state of the fabric) after being left in a closed position for a length of time. The pleats of the drape do not always pack consistently and tend to distort out of the plane of traverse of the drape. This makes it difficult to obtain a uniform pleating of the drape as it closes and requires hand adjustment of the individual pleats of the fabric.
Vertical blind systems are also popular window covers and share some of the same problems. It would be preferable to use the same string ladder spacing and confining system in a vertical blind that is used in horizontal blind. However, if a string ladder is used, the weight of the ladder itself tends to distort the shape of the overall blind, especially at the edges where the bottom portions of the edge slats tend to be pulled inward. Furthermore, when the vertical blind is traversed from a closed to an open position, the slats tend to distort out of the plane of traverse due to unevenness in the folding of the string ladder material between slats.
My two recent patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,668, issued Aug. 22, 1989, entitled VERTICAL WINDOW COVERING SYSTEMS, and its continuation-in-part, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,153, issued Apr. 10, 1990, also entitled VERTICAL WINDOW COVERING SYSTEMS, disclose vertical cover support systems which are especially adapted to overcome the above problems associated with vertically mounted draperies and blinds. The ""668 and ""153 patents are incorporated by reference. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 55, in one preferred embodiment, the vertical cover support systems disclosed in these patents include an elongate mounting platform 2, which is adapted for easy traverse along the system track 1, and means 4 which extends through a slot in the bottom of the traverse track for mounting a vertical drapery edge stabilizer 3. The end of the window cover 5 is attached to the rigid edge stabilizer member 3, which in turn is rigidly mounted to the platform 2 by member 4 and is held by the platform in a rigid vertical orientation to thereby maintain the end of the drapery 5 or other cover in a precise vertical orientation. A cord tensioning arrangements 6 maintains the cover in the vertical plane of the system (the vertical plane extending downward from the traverse track 1). Preferably the platform 2 is elongate along the direction of the traverse track 1 and includes spaced wheels 7xe2x80x947 which are captured between top and bottom rails of the track, thereby providing the combination of a stable horizontal mounting platform for the vertical edge stabilizer 3 and easy, finger-tip traversal along the track. Other features may include a torque release arrangement (not shown) for releasably mounting the edge stabilizer to the platform 2 and allowing the edge stabilizer to pivot when a predetermined sideways force is applied, to prevent damage to the system.
Like all thing conceived by humans, the vertical cover support systems disclosed in my above patents are not perfect. Specifically, although the systems are quite effective, it is desirable to have a system of even greater simplicity and lighter weight which provides the stability, ease of traverse and other improved characteristics described in my above-described patents.
In addition to the vertical string ladder venetian blind systems mentioned above, there are available non-ladder, vertical blind cover systems comprising vertical slats which typically are suspended from a top traverse track (the slats are free at the bottom). These slats traverse open and closed along the longitudinal width of the track and the individual slats pivot about vertical mounting axes so that when the blind array is partially or wholly closed across the window opening, the slats can be pivoted open and closed in unison, similar to the horizontal opening and closing of horizontal venetian blinds.
The above vertical slat blind systems are not stable and move undesirably, for example, when subjected to air currents associated with heating or air conditioning outlets or wind. The movement includes longitudinal swaying (along their width, w, FIG. 2), distortion, which is in and out movement transverse to the plane of the cover (the plane of FIG. 2), and flutter, which is vibration about the vertical slat axis. Quite obviously, such movements detract from the proper function and enjoyment of the blinds, as well as their durability. For example, vibration can cause rapid deterioration of the blind mounting apparatus, damage to adjacent walls, etc.
In one aspect, the present invention is embodied in a window cover system which incorporates a longitudinally rigid, transversely flexible support tape for providing full displacement and automatic alignment, typically without rigid, heavy support structures such as edge stabilizers.
In another aspect, the present invention is embodied in a window cover system comprising: means, including an elongated traverse track, for supporting window cover means; a window cover means suspended from the traverse track and having at least one end freely suspended for traversing along the track; a support tape, means, preferably longitudinally rigid and transversely flexible, having opposite ends and routed longitudinally therebetween through the cover means; and means for containing the tape against transverse movement. This arrangement provides, full displacement and automatic alignment and squaring of the cover, typically without rigid, heavy support structures such as edge stabilizers.
Preferably the tape is relatively rigid along its length in the longitudinal direction generally parallel to the plane of the window cover, is relatively rigid along a transverse axis orthogonal to the length of the tape and to the plane of the cover, and is relatively flexible along another transverse axis which is orthogonal to the length of the tape and is in the plane of the cover. The window cover and containment means capture the tape which in turn supports and aligns the window cover.
In still another embodiment, the present invention is embodied in a window cover system, which comprises: means for supporting window cover means, comprising an elongated traverse track; a plurality of trolleys mounted on the track for traversing along the track; a window cover means suspended from the trolleys and having at least one free end for traversing along the track; at least one longitudinally rigid, transversely flexible support tape having two ends and being routed longitudinally therebetween along the cover in the general direction of traverse for supporting the cover; and means for securing or containing the tape against transverse displacement.
In yet another embodiment, the tape is routed and contained along the bottom section of the cover, is routed vertically along the free end of the cover, and is routed and releasably contained along the track external to the free end of the cover, thereby enabling the tape to push and pull the cover and provide full displacement of the cover, and maintaining the desired vertical orientation of the free end.
In certain embodiments, the window cover system comprises end immobilizing means for fastening the end or ends of the tape(s) associated with the free end(s) of the window cover means. The immobilizing means fastens the tape end(s) to one another (where more than one tape is used) or fixedly relative to the means for supporting the cover, to stabilize the tape against slippage and thereby enhance alignment. The tied tape ends can be coiled or controlled by magnetic containment means. Immobilizing the ends is optional or not used in certain embodiments, such as sprocket versions, where the sprockets prevent slippage of the tape and provide uniform movement of the tape(s).
The present invention is also embodied in and applicable to flat and curved support tapes, to drape covers, to blind covers and, to combinations thereof.
Coved tapes may be preferred for long or heavy drapes or blinds because of the great push and pull energy which they provide, and in particular because of the push energy. This effects both opening and closing the cover and facilitates positive full displacement of the tape and the associated cover and maintaining the desired orientation of the cover, including during traversal. Please note, in addition to metal, such as steel, and magnetizable metal, the tape(s) used in these and in other embodiments can be other flexible materials having the desired transverse and longitudinal stiffness, including plastic and plastic coated metal.
Sprocket mounting arrangements such as the following permit simplified containment. A tape can be routed longitudinally through the window cover means and over a mating sprocket wheel at the free end, preferably mounted in or on an edge support member that is attached to end supports to the free/traversing end of the window cover means.
A plurality of tapes, typically upper and lower tapes, and associated sprocket(s) can be used.
In one dual tape, single sprocket embodiment of the present invention, a lower tape is routed through the window cover means, and vertically through containment means in or on an edge support member mounted along the free end of the window cover means, then is routed with the upper tape over the associated sprocket. This arrangement eliminates the third, magnetic containment means. Drive means such as a motor or a manual pull chain coupled to the single, upper sprocket drives the upper and lower tapes in unison, preferably at the same speeds and with the same top and bottom displacement of the tapes and the window cover means.
In a two tape, two sprocket embodiment, lower and upper sprockets, are used and the lower tape is wound around the lower sprocket, then is routed with the upper tape around the upper sprocket. The sprockets can be coupled together by means such as a gear arrangement or an endless belt or chain so that the upper and lower sprockets and tapes move uniformly, at the same or selected speeds. Drive means coupled to the sprocket-coupling means, or to one of the sprockets, drives the sprockets and tapes in unison as described above. Alternatively, the tapes can be routed completely separately, with each having its end stored or coiled adjacent the associated lower or upper sprocket.
In presently preferred embodiments, the second and third containment means are eliminated in the two tape, two sprocket system, and in the single tape, single sprocket system in particular where the sprocket is substantially colinear with the single tape.
The system may include a fender mounted adjacent the sprocket for retaining the tape on the sprocket.
The various tape support systems can be used at both ends of the window cover means to provide a dual free end, dual traversing system.
Heavy, very sturdy tape(s) can be used with the above sprocket support systems. The sprockets assist the tapes in effecting the push and pull functions.
In one presently preferred arrangement of a support wheel drive system, a vertical support member such as a housing depends from the movable trolley(s) mounted to the traverse track for supporting the free end of the window cover means. Two tapes are routed through the window cover means and together over a support pulley, typically mounted in the upper section of the vertical support member. Elongated magnetic strip containment means is mounted within or to the vertical support member, typically in near-vertical orientation for controlling the winding and unwinding of the tape, in the manner of the other, previously mentioned third containment means. A movable weighted traveler unit is mounted over the tapes intermediate the support wheel and the magnetic containment means for maintaining the tapes in a generally U-shaped configuration within the vertical support member, to facilitate winding and unwinding movement. Preferably, the ends of the tapes are fastened (together) to the end of the magnetic containment means opposite the support wheel to prevent slippage and ensure movement in unison and to prevent detachment from the magnetic containment means.
The above support wheel arrangement is especially suited to pleated window covers and can be applied to both ends of the window cover. Where both edge support members are mounted for traversing movement, the result is a window cover which is easily moved at either or both ends, but maintains its alignment at rest and during movement (as do the other embodiments). In addition, the inherent stability and resistance to unwanted movement is such that, in combination with the ease of deliberate movement and the inherent alignment stability and positive displacement, the window cover system can be mounted in virtually any orientation, that is, with the support members and the window cover pleats oriented vertically, or horizontally, or at intermediate orientations.
In an alternative plural tape arrangement which permits simplified containment, the ends of the tapes are fastened together causing the tapes to move in unison and eliminating the need for the third magnetic containment means. This approach is used, for example, for tapes supported over non-sprocket wheels or pulleys. For example, the lower tape is routed through the window cover means, vertically through containment means in or on an edge support member that is mounted to the free end of the window cover means, then is routed together with the upper tape over the associated upper pulley or wheel. Preferably, a fender is mounted adjacent the wheel or pulley for retaining the tape thereon. Again, the support arrangement can be used at either or both ends of the window cover means.
The window cover system according to the present invention is also embodied in a tape-supported, combined blind and drape embodiment, in which the window cover means comprises an assembly of vertical slats pivotally suspended by trolleys from the traverse track for opening and closing movement along the traverse track. The system further comprises a drape; and hinge means mounting the drape to the assembly of slats for opening and closing movement therewith. The first containment means comprises sleeve members having slots for receiving the tape and being mounted proximate the bottom of the slats and pivotal therewith for supporting and routing the tape along the slat assembly. Preferably, the slats are mounted to the trolleys off-center for offsetting the weight of the drape. In another aspect, the second containment means comprises a vertical edge support member suspended from the track and adapted for routing the tape therethrough between the traverse track and the first containment means; said drape being attached to the vertical edge support member.
The window cover system according to the present invention is also embodied in another tape-supported, combined blind and drape system comprising a drape and an assembly of vertical slats pivotally suspended by trolleys from the traverse track for opening and closing translational traversing movement along the traverse track. Here, the first containment means comprises containment housings mounted proximate the bottom of the slats and arms pivotally mounted within the containment housings for pivotal movement about vertical axes proximate the pivot axes of the slats. The pivot arms have horizontal slots therein for routing and containing the tapes. A plurality of hinge means are provided mounting the drape to the pivot arms for opening and closing translational movement therewith and permitting pivotal movement of the slats independent of the drape. Again, preferably, the slats are mounted to the trolleys off-center for offsetting the weight of the drape. In another aspect, the second containment means comprises a vertical edge support member suspended from the track and adapted for routing the tape therealong between the traverse track and the first containment means. The free end of the drape is attached to the vertical edge support member and the plurality of hinge means attach the drape to the slat pivot arms such that, the position of the drape is substantially unaffected by pivotal movement of the slats.
In a link-controlled, tape-supported blind embodiment of the present invention, the window cover means comprises an assembly of vertical slats pivotally suspended by trolleys from the traverse track for opening and closing translational traversing movement along the traverse track; the first containment means comprises containment housings mounted proximate the bottom of the slats and arms pivotally mounted within the containment housings for pivotal movement about vertical axes proximate the pivot axes of the slats; the pivot arms have horizontal slots therein for routing and containing the tape; and the system also includes link means attached to the pivot arms and spanning adjacent slats for limiting the spacing between the adjacent slats and such that the position of the links is substantially unaffected by pivotal movement of the slats.
Another tape-supported embodiment of the present invention includes a plurality of edge members. Each of the edge members has first and second edges and includes means for attaching a window cover material thereto. The edge members are suspended, as by trolleys, vertically from a traverse track, and are moveable in a horizontal direction for opening and closing the cover system. Adjacent ones of the edge members are spaced-apart and held in a generally parallel relationship to each other by at least first and second foldable spacer-members.
The foldable spacer members each include first and second plate members, each of the plate members having first and second generally parallel edges. The plate members are attached together at the first edges thereof by first hinge means. The first hinge means is arranged such that the plates can be folded together in a generally face to-face relationship for opening the window cover, and opened to a predetermined maximum angle to each other for closing the window system. The second edge of each of the plate-members is attached to a corresponding one of the adjacent edge-members by second, hinge means.
The first hinge means includes a hook-shaped slot formed on the first edge of the first plate member and a bead formed on the first edge of the second plate member. The first and second plate members are attached together by pressing the bead into the hook-shaped slot.
The first spacer member is located between the adjacent edge members at an upper portion thereof, and the second spacer member is located between the adjacent edge members at a lower portion thereof. The system further includes first and second support or traverse tapes. As mentioned, these tapes are rigid in a first longitudinal direction in the plane of the tape and in a second, lateral direction transverse to the plane of the tape, and are flexible in a third direction in the plane of the cover, perpendicular to the other two directions. The first tape extends horizontally through the edge-members and the first spacer-members via horizontal slots therein, and the second tape extends horizontally through the edge-members and the second spacer members via horizontal slots therein.
In another aspect, the window cover material is in the form of a plurality of elongated slats, one thereof attached to the first edge of each of the edge-members. The slats are attached to the edge-members by third hinge means. The third hinge means provides for adjustable inclination of the slats with respect to the edge-members. In this aspect the invention takes the form of a vertical slatted or shutter blind.
In yet another aspect, a flexible window cover material is arranged in the form of a series of accordion-like vertical pleats. A plurality of edge-members, each thereof having first and second edges, are suspended vertically from a traverse track and are traversable in a horizontal direction for opening and closing the cover system. Each of the edge-members is attached, proximate the first edge thereof, to a particular one of the pleats.
An elongated slat is attached to the second edge of each of the edge-members. The slats are attached to the edge-members by hinge means. The hinge means provides adjustable inclination of the slats with respect to the edge-members.
First and second support or traverse tapes are provided, each tape is rigid in lateral and longitudinal directions in the plane of the tape and flexible in a direction perpendicular to the tape. The first support tape extends freely through each of the edge-members via a horizontal slot in an upper portion thereof, and the second traverse tape extends freely through each of the edge-members via a horizontal slot in a lower portion thereof.
In both of the above described embodiments of the present invention, the first and second traverse tapes, arranged as described, are particularly effective in restricting in-and-out distortion motion of the cover system. The foldable spacer-members are particularly effective in limiting side-to-side swaying motion, as well as in maintaining parallelism and spacing of the edge-members and cover material attached thereto, and in restricting flutter.
The present invention is embodied in a window cover system which is suitable for vertical mounting of a cover such as the SILHOUETTE blind and comprises a generally rectangular frame having an upper horizontal frame-member and first and second vertical frame-members. Roller means are attached to the upper horizontal frame-member proximate the first vertical frame-member. The roller means extends vertically downward from the upper horizontal frame-member.
The system includes an elongated traverse track. The traverse track is pivotally attached at a first end thereof to a first point on the upper horizontal frame-member proximate said second vertical frame-member, and is attached in translatable fashion proximate a second end thereof to the upper horizontal frame-member at a second point on the horizontal frame-member between the first point and the roller means.
An exemplary box pleat blind comprises first and second generally rectangular fabric panels attached together in a face-to-face relationship and separated by a plurality of vertically-oriented fabric strips. The first and second panels are attached at one end thereof to respectively first and second edges of a rigid vertical edge member. The edge member is suspended in slidable and rotatable fashion from the traverse track by a first slide member. The fabric panels are attached at the other end thereof to the roller means, and are suspended from the traverse track by a plurality of second slide members, each thereof free to slide in the traverse track and attached to a particular one of the fabric strips.
A spacer tape is attached, at one end thereof, to the first slide-member. The spacer tape is attached at the other end thereof to the roller means, and attached at generally regular intervals therealong to each of the second slide-members. The spacer tape may be the same as the support tape, that is, the spacer tape may be substantially rigid longitudinally along the tape and transverse to the plane of the tape and flexible in the plane of the tape transverse to the tape.
Drive means are provided for operating the roller means and traversing the edge-member, for rolling and unrolling the panels onto and from the roller means, thereby opening and closing the window cover system.
When the edge-member is traversed between open and closed positions the edge-member is rotated such that the separation between the first and second panels is minimized. A downward-extending stop-member is attached to the upper horizontal frame-member proximate the second vertical frame-member. The stop-member is configured and positioned such that when the edge-member is traversed in a direction towards a closed position, the first edge thereof contacts the stop-member. If the edge-member is traversed further in the same direction, the edge-member is caused to rotate such that separation between the fabric panels is increased.
In another embodiment, the present invention is embodied in a horizontal roller blind system, comprising a track means; a box blind comprising a plurality of longitudinal vanes or box pleats extending generally horizontally and opposite, top and bottom ends; a roller having a top end of the box blind attached thereto; means rotatably mounting the roller to the track in a generally horizontal orientation, for winding the box blind on the roller and unwinding the box blind from the roller to raise and lower the box blind; a pleated blind having opposite, top and bottom ends and generally horizontal oriented pleats, the pleated blind being mounted at the top end thereof to the track adjacent the box blind such that the plane of the pleated blind and the plane of the box blind are generally side by side; an elongated rail attached to and positioning the bottom ends of the box blind and the pleated blind side by side; and at least one cord means attached at one end to the roller and at an opposite end to the rail and routed through or along the pleated drape, for winding and unwinding the cord to raise and lower the box blind and the pleated drape. The elongated rail is of or includes sufficient weight to lower the box blind and the pleated drape in unison when the cord means is unwound. The arrangement orients the vanes generally horizontally in the dimension transverse to the longitudinal dimension of the vanes, and the rail pivots and flattens the box pleats during raising of the blinds, thus facilitating flat storage of the box blind on the roller.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is embodied in a tape supported, wheel assisted window cover system, comprising a horizontal track; a window cover having at least on free end; means for mounting the window cover to the track for traversing the at least one end open and closed along the track; at least one transverse housing member having an internal compartment and mounted along the free end of the window cover and extending transverse to the track; tape means comprising first and second, upper and lower tapes routed through the upper and lower sections of the window cover and into the compartment of the transverse housing member; containment means for routing the tapes through the cover in the direction of elongation of the traverse track; and upper and lower support wheels rotatably mounted within the compartment of the transverse housing member. The lower tape can be routed over the lower support wheel and the tapes then routed together over the upper support wheel and the ends of the tape are tied together, for ensuring movement of the tapes in unison into and out of the compartment, to effect push and pull action by the tapes and provide positive traversing displacement of the cover and maintain the alignment of the cover relative to the track as the tapes move into and out of the compartment. In a related aspect, the supporting tape arrangement is adapted for widening the length of traverse of the cover in that sections of the tapes at the ends thereof comprise magnetizable material; elongated magnetic containment means is mounted within the housing compartment for releasably capturing the ends of the tapes when the tapes are wound into the compartment and releasing the tapes when the tapes are withdrawn from the compartment; and a traveler unit slidably captures the tied tapes intermediate the containment means and the support wheel, and pulls the intermediated section of the tapes downward for maintaining the tapes in an elongated configuration to facilitate capture and release by the containment means.
The present invention is also embodied in a tape supported, dual sprocket-assisted window cover system, comprising a horizontal track; a window cover having at least on free end; means for mounting the window cover to the track for traversing the at least one end open and closed along the track; at least one transverse housing member having an internal compartment and mounted along the free end of the window cover and extending transverse to the track; tape means comprising, first and second, upper and lower tapes routed through the upper and lower sections of the window cover and into the compartment of the transverse housing member; containment means for routing the tapes through the cover in the direction of elongation of the traverse track; and upper and lower sprockets rotatably mounted within the compartment of the transverse housing member. The tapes contain slots therein and the lower tape is routed over the lower sprocket and the upper tape is routed over the upper socket such that the slots are engaged by the sprockets for moving the tapes into and out of the compartment, to effect push and pull action by the tapes and reversibly traverse the free end of the window cover along the track. The system includes means interconnecting the upper and lower sprockets; and means for reversibly rotating the interconnecting means to rotate the sockets in unison for driving the tapes into and out of the compartment in unison, such that the associated free end of the window cover is traversed reversibly along the track, whereby the tapes maintain positive displacement of the cover during traversal and maintain the alignment of the cover relative to the track. In related aspects, the system may comprise transverse housing members mounted along each end of the window cover; both ends or the window cover are free to traverse along the track; and upper and lower sockets, interconnection means and drive means are mounted on each of the transverse housing members.
In the present invention, the tape provides the support and alignment functions previously supplied by hardware if at all. As a result, hardware can be eliminated and the system including edge supporter containment members can use lightweight components of material such as plastic. The lightweight, simplified, readily manufacturable and assembled system is easy to install and to operate, yet is resistant to flutter, vibration, etc. and provides complete displacement or transfer of top and bottom sections and vice versa and thus accurate squaring and alignment during traversal of the window cover.